Seiten Taisei
Seiten Taisei (セイテンタイセイ, Seitentaisei), also referred to its Chinese name as Sun Wu Kong or Wu Kong is a recurring demon in the series. History The main protagonist of the famous novel: . An unnamed monkey born from a huge rock. After he has mastered 72 marvelous magic skills he names himself "Sun Wukong" (孫悟空, translates to "Son Gokū in Japanese). "Sun" is a common Chinese surname, and "Wukong" is a Buddhist given name meaning "awakening to emptiness", given to him by his master Bohdi who taught him the said magic skills. He violates everywhere he pleases such as the hell for extending his lifespan and Celestial Court for stealing the Peaches of Immortality, and thus before the novel starts, he was well known for causing havoc that shook the heavens through his rebellious attitude, but has a notable soft side and cunning, confident exterior. "Seiten Taisei" is the Japanese translation of the Chinese name "Qitian Dasheng" (齊天大聖) which translates to "Equaling Heaven Great Sage", a title Sun Wukong placed on himself when trying to win the respect of the heavens the second time by force. After his attempt to insult Sakya he is imprisoned under the Five Finger Mountain for 500 years until he is freed by Xuanzang and joins his journey towards Tianzhu with two other companions. It is believed that Sun Wukong's creation by the author of the book was heavily influenced by the Hindu monkey god, Hanuman. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Tenma Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Hakaishin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Destroyer Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fury Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei II: Tenma Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Hakaishin Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Chariot Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Chariot Arcana *Persona 3: Tower Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Tower Arcana *Persona 3 Portable: Tower Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Jester Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Hakaishin Clan *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Fury Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Evil Race as '''Wu Kong' *''Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' as Goku *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Goku *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Survivor: Genma Race *Devil Survivor Overclocked: Genma Race *Devil Survivor 2: Omega Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Hakaishin Clan Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Wu Kong can be obtained by evolving a Hanuman at level 50. Unlike Kurama and Queen Mab, since Hanuman can only be obtained by evolving Onkot and he never appears in any normal battle (Genma and Fury race demons never responds to negotiation in battle anyway), making Wu Kong the only demon in the game which requires secondary evolution to obtain. Save for the Fiend demons, Wu Kong has the above average resistance attributes including immunity to physical without weakness (the others being Girimehkala and Albion). The only hindrance of his usefulness is that his repertoire of skills lacks any magic spell. The only way to redeem it is to fuse an Onkot with some magic spell (Elec spell is recommended against Rangda) and retain those spells during level up until Wu Kong succeeds them. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Wu Kong is a boss in the Challenge Quest, Capture the Berserker. It is given to Flynn when he talks to demons in Naraku, with the actual client being Kishin Erlang Shen. The quest description recalls Wu Kong's mischief, and he has made a link from the Heavens to Naraku. After he escapes from battle two times, the third time is where he gets tired of Flynn's meddling, and fights seriously. After this he surrenders and reveals he was expecting a God to beat him and not some mortal. Regardless he lost so he returns to the heavens. Flynn then receives the Tokkosho sword as a reward. He later appears in the Challenge Quest, Sunset for a Demonnapper . Where he comes from the heavens on orders from Buddha to tell Hariti where her son has been kidnapped and to tell her to let Flynn aid her before leaving. ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' Son Goku has the power Camaraderie, which causes him to go berserk when an ally falls. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Challenge quest boss |Electricity= Resist |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= none |Almightyresistance= |Turnicon= 2 |Normalattack= Physical, 1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill1= Taunt |Effect1= Raises attack damage but lowers defense to all enemies. |Skill2= Oni-Kagura |Effect2= Moderate Physical damage on 1 enemy. High critical chance but low accuracy. |Skill3= Crushing Wave |Effect3= Reduces HP to 1 to 1 enemy. |Relatedquest= |Drop= }} Summonable ally |Electricity= |Force= - |Expel=Null |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= none |Normalattack= Physical, 1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill1=Mortal Jihad |Effect1= Heavy Physical damage on 1 enemy. High critical chance but low accuracy. |Cost1= 13 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Taunt |Effect2= Raises attack damage but lowers defense to all enemies. |Cost2= 20 MP |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Null Phys |Effect3= Nullifies Physical damage. |Cost3= Auto |Level3= 58 |Skill4= Resist Elec |Effect4= Reduces Electric damage. |Cost4= Auto |Level4= 60 |Evolvedfrom= |Evolvedfromlevel= |Evolveinto= |Evolveintolevel= |Specialfusion= |Requiredquest= Capture the Berserker |Drop= }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4 Golden'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Chariot Arcana Category:Tower Arcana Category:Tenma Clan Category:Hakaishin Clan Category:Fury Race Category:Genma Race Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Destroyer Race Category:Persona Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Hunger Arcana Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Seiten Taisei Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV